


Not Made For Charr

by textrili



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textrili/pseuds/textrili
Summary: Dark and Caithe go on a date at a Cafe in Lion's Arch.





	Not Made For Charr

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between "Confessor's End" and "Taimi's Pet Project"

Dark wasn’t sure how he felt about this current predicament he found himself in. He felt like this was a waste of time however if it made Caithe happy, he’d just have to deal. Still, why couldn’t they go to some place…Charr friendly.

“Is something wrong Dark?” Dark was shaken out of his thoughts by Caithe’s concerned question.

He offered her a smirk in return. “Nothing’s wrong. Just lost in my thoughts. It’s been kind of eventful recently and I haven’t had the chance to really come to terms with everything.”

“Your burdens have seemed to have grown since we last spoke.” Caithe murmured as she took a sip of her tea. “I was hoping taking this time together would help you relax a little.”

“Oh I’m relax alright. Any time where I don’t have a weapon pointed at me is usually a good time.” Dark commented. _‘I just wish it was spent doing something else’_ he thought quietly to himself.

They were both as a Cafe in Lion’s Arch. Caithe had sent him a message saying she wished to try having a “Lunch Date”. It took him asking Logan of all people what a “Lunch Date” was.

//Flashback//

“ _Excuse me?” Logan had to hear that one again._

“ _I said, what is a “Lunch Date”. I’ve never heard of this term before.” Dark repeated a little disgruntled. Logan was one of the few human he could trust with this which was saying something. It wasn’t like he was racist towards humans, its just not too many humans were close to him like this. Besides with Marjory and Kasmeer both doing their own thing, he had little choice._

“ _Commander, did someone really ask you out on a Lunch Date?” Logan asked as an amused grin grew on his face. Dark didn’t like that grin._

“ _Uh...Yeah? Is that bad?”_

“ _No not at all. I’m just surprised is all. Charr don’t usually date do they.”_

“ _We’ve heard of the term, and I really didn’t do much digging around when I was with the Priory. All I know is that it’s some sort of Human Mating Ritual right?”_

“ _Something like that, a date is something people do when they want to spend time with someone they care for. You can go on dates with your friends, family, and especially lovers.”_

_Dark was glad his helmet covered most of his face because he really didn’t want Logan to see his blushing cheeks._

“ _I see...so it’s just a get together right?”_

“ _Right. A Lunch Date is a date set during lunch.”_

“ _Hmm...”_

“ _So who invited you to a Lunch Date, Commander?”_

“ _That’s classified, Logan.” Dark grumbled walking away from the laughing Seraph Commander._

_//_ End Flashback//

“I heard that Caudecus Beetlestone was recently put to an end.” Caithe said quietly, catching his attention.

“He was the head of the White Mantle.” Dark replied just as quietly. “He was already deranged, but add the mind altering effects of Bloodstones...”

“I see...was it a difficult fight?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle at this point.”

Caithe hummed nodding. She glanced at her lover who awkwardly picked up the small tea cup before him and tried to take a sip. She stifled a giggle. She knew she shouldn’t laugh. She had long sensed that he felt awkward being at this cafe. She noted that when they realized that the chairs here weren’t made for Charr, let alone for Charr his size and so he had to sit at the table, literally. 

“You know Dark, you could have said something if you weren’t comfortable with this place.” She chimed in.

“W-What? No, this is fine.” Dark nearly fumbled with the small tea cup before setting it down gently. “I’m just not used to it is all.”

“Really now, you don’t have to put up with this on my account. I could tell you weren’t comfortable to begin with.”

“Really?” Dark asked embarrassed.

“Yes really.” She giggled out. “What I don’t get is why haven’t you said anything until I pointed it out.”

“I thought I’d tough it out...for you.” Dark mumbled.

Caithe smiled gently. “That’s so sweet of you, Dark, but you didn’t have to go this far for me.”

“I wanted to though.” He sighed. “So...what now?”

“Well...I hadn’t planned that far ahead, but I did pass along to the local Requisitions officer of the Pact that you were vastly uncomfortable with the bed you were given and they might have sent you a bed made for a Charr your size.” Caithe said as Dark raised an eyebrow. “I suppose we could spend the rest of our day breaking it in.”

Dark blinked as the words slowly filtered though his combat oriented mind. He turned to the nearest server. “Check Please!”


End file.
